Malas jugadas
by Domina Mortem
Summary: "No le busques a un Rowdyruff Boy porque lo vas a encontrar y no te va a gustar" se dijo así misma antes de verse involucrada con ellos, pues cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba esperando a uno en esa cabaña que le habían quitado a Fuzzy y en lo que mataba el tiempo, decidió que no sería una mala idea ponerse a jugar un poco con el mediano de los tres. [Marzo: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad pues yo sólo los uso para hacer con ellos lo que se me antoje sin cobrar un centavo. _

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: One-shot. Muy leve lenguaje soez. Disculpen si encuentran erratas, lo escribí en la madrugada y para no perder el último día lo subo rápido hoy._

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Juego de niños.

* * *

.

**Malas jugadas**

.

* * *

Habían estado toda la mañana compitiendo por una cuestión de orgullo, lo que al principio fue un simple comentario para romper el silencio que se formó en aquella cabaña, ahora se había convertido en una absurda batalla de titanes con el fin de demostrar al contrario que era mucho mejor que el otro en todo lo banal que se les ocurriera. Desde lo más leve hasta lo más humanamente imposible, el par no podía llegar a un sano acuerdo y aceptar que la situación hace mucho se había vuelto bastante infantil. Como estaban solos sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos y acabar con la interminable lista de desafíos sin sentido, el único limitante era la imaginación.

—Ríndete de una maldita vez, rubia fastidiosa, no podrás ganarme en esta porque en el fondo sabes que tengo más resistencia que tú—soltó con cierta tranquilidad mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a su oponente. Ella, por su parte, no se dejó distraer con el intento de provocación y únicamente se contuvo bufándole con igual o mayor pretensión que él.

—¡Ya quisieras, Butch!, estás hablando con una Superpoderosa, ¿recuerdas?, he peleado con una veintena de monstruos gigantes al mismo tiempo que comparado con esto, no es nada.

—Pues te aseguro que nunca habías estado tan roja como ahora que Him al verte pensaría que le haces competencia. Deja de hacerte la fuerte y déjalo de una jodida vez.

—Me dices todo eso porque ni siquiera te has visto. ¡Normal que empezaras a molestar con tanta sangre acumulándose en tu cabeza, sólo dices tonterías!

Ninguno de los dos podía saber el tiempo que llevaban en esas posiciones; ambos parados de manos, uno frente al otro observándose retadoramente aún con su campo de visión al revés. Por el cosquilleo que sentían recorrer en los brazos podían asegurar que sus extremidades estaban dormidas, el equilibrio de las piernas comenzaba a alterarse mas nadie flexionaba las rodillas para terminar con eso. Valía más ganar la pequeña lucha de ver quien aguantaba mayor tiempo estando parados de manos.

Entre ver quién soportaba no parpadear por un buen rato, lanzar todas las latas de cerveza vacías posibles –todas cortesía de Butch porque Bubbles se abstenía a tomar con un Rowdy cerca– al bote de basura en menos de un minuto, y hasta aguantar la respiración sin importarles ponerse morados, eran solo unas cuantas de las cosas que empezaron a hacer desde que la chica se halló en esa casa en lo que esperaba al mayor del trío para que le diera la tutoría de esa semana.

En retrospectiva ambos iban empate, sin embargo, en sus mentes solo existía la revancha o la oportunidad de restregar la victoria al perdedor para cobrar la recompensa, pues no habían accedido a perder el tiempo como niños sin nada a cambio. Bubbles se consideraba alguien firme cuando se lo proponía, por eso no le pareció mala idea empezar plática con el moreno sabiendo que el chico prefería hacerla enfadar. Era el deporte favorito de la contraparte de su hermana más temperamental y, al igual que Buttercup, Butch podía ser demasiado odioso. En todo eso ponía sus pensamientos para no perder la postura derecha que tanto cuidaba y así hubiera seguido de no ser por una indeseada acompañante que la vino a sorprender en plena faena.

Justo en los suelos donde tenía las manos, una cucaracha se encaminaba con prisa para pasar sus patas sobre su piel. Una sensación de horribles escalofríos inundó todo su cuerpo y acto seguido el grito como la fuerte caída que ocasionó un golpe a las maderas, hizo que Butch volteara y así ver que esa ronda la había ganado.

Bubbles no pensaba en su injusta derrota cuando se incorporaba para sacudirse en caso de que el insecto estuviera encima de ella. Butch se estiró con calma, sin saber la razón del escándalo que la Superpoderosa hacía.

—¿Qué carajos, rubia?—Preguntó mientras se sacudía las manos y se tronaba el cuello para destensar sus músculos. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Bubbles emprendía el vuelo hacía el otro extremo de la sala. Fue así que el pelinegro bajó la vista para encontrar al causante de tanto alboroto.

—¡Odio las cucarachas, mátala, por favor!—Expresó con desagrado mientras sobaba sus brazos por la sensación incomoda que le causaba el pequeño animal.

—¿Tanto por una puta cucaracha?

—¡Qué no la ves! ¡Es enorme!

—Es solo un jodido bicho.

—¡Es espantosa, aplástala!

El chico rodó los ojos, ya más aburrido que satisfecho por haberle ganado. No obstante, una maliciosa idea le vino a la mente.

—Tú te las comías, ¿no?—Bubbles juntó su entrecejo, irritada por aquel momento de su pasado que el moreno no se cansaba de recordarle.

—¡Qué eso fue idea de Brick y no sabía que solo era para molestar a Boomer! Espera, ¿¡qué estás…?!—Unas nauseas la abrumaron cuando Butch alzó la cucaracha entre sus dedos y se la tendía frente a la cara. Bubbles al estar en la pared y por ende, acorralada, no podía encogerse para desaparecer y no ver el sucio insecto que casi cosquilleaba en sus narices.

—Último reto, si te comes esta, ganas. Diré abiertamente que eres mejor que yo en todas las estúpidas pruebas y no te fastidiaré por un mes, ¿aceptas?

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya no somos unos niños como para que me engañes de esa manera, no me comeré esa cosa sucia que tienes y… por Dios, asegúrate de lavarte esas manos luego!

—"Pero saben a pollo"—La imitó Butch con una voz chillona, ignorando así por completo la negativa de Bubbles y en respuesta, la chica no dudó en mostrar su enfado—. Bien, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y recuerda que si pierdes…

—¡Basta!—Lo calló abruptamente, el enojo se había esfumado cuando la vergüenza de saber lo que haría la hizo recapacitar. Nada era más comprometedor para ella que el castigo que ponía en peligro su orgullo, incluso comerse una cucaracha como cuando tenía cinco años era mejor opción—, ¡está bien! Lo haré…

Butch sonrió ladinamente y ella no pudo ver más que a un vil desgraciado que se divertía a base de su sufrimiento.

—Ábrela grande—él lo disfrutaba, luego Bubbles cerró los ojos y tragó en seco antes de obedecerle. Entonces, justo cuando Butch le acercaba el bicho para que la pobre de la Superpoderosa le diera una buena mordida, la puerta principal se abría para dar paso a un pelirrojo.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, frente a sus ojos, Brick observó a su hermano y a la idiota de la rubia estar a punto de comerse lo que claramente era una cucaracha. Acostumbrado como estaba a las estupideces de sus hermanos y de esa boba aun siendo ya adultos, no podía más que tomárselo todo con naturalidad.

—Oigan, imbéciles, hay pan en la cocina—los ojos azules de Bubbles se abrieron cuando lo escuchó hablar y un fuerte rubor colmó toda su cara hasta las orejas—. Si querías alimentarla, Butch, pudiste mover el culo y preparar algo de comer… Y a ti, tarada, te dije que vinieras desayunada.

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de responder con una mofa cuando en un inconsciente arrebato, Bubbles le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula para alejarlo y con ello al asqueroso insecto. Al darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado el asunto de los juegos, supo que no volvería a apostar algo contra nadie. Y es que eso siempre ocurría cuando quedaba a disposición de alguno de los dos Rowdyruff Boys, una lección que, por desgracia, no podía aprender.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Como ya es usual en mí **__(y en la mayoría de los fickers activos, al parecer xD)__**, subo el último día del mes para seguir con esta actividad. Ahora tocó "bullear" a la pobre Burbuja, muajajaja. Debo decir que me gusta ponerla conviviendo con los Ruffs, siento que con ellos también sería esa hermanita menor a la cual molestan sanamente **__(dentro de lo que cabe)__**. **_

_**Por cierto, esa cosa vergonzosa que Burbuja hará por perder quedará en misterio **__(por no decir que no pensé en algo específico en sí, je)__**. Y se preguntarán, ¿tutorías de qué con Brick? Bueno ya les doy un adelanto, tengo algo planeado para el mes de mayo explicando eso, conociéndome tendrán que esperar dos meses exactos, lol. Será la única vez que un one-shot tenga relación con otro dentro de la actividad en mi caso. No es trampa (?), tengo justificación con el hueco legal en el que aquí los principales fueron Butch y Burbuja cuando en el que les digo serán ella y Brick, así que técnicamente no repito parejas, :3.**_

_**Yo me retiro por ahora, nos estamos leyendo el próximo mes. Recuerden que todos son libres de participar en el "Año de la abundancia" y las especificaciones de tal están en mi página de Facebook.**_

_**Domina Mortem**_


End file.
